Bond of Ice
by Car45
Summary: A gift for my friend based on her DA pic. /art/Elsa-x-Kristoff-Sleigh-Scene-AU-by-Lea-Voegeli-671069913


It was a warm summer day and Kristoff was in Arendelle for a momentous day. The coronation of Princess Elsa. Kristoff wasn't all that interested in the celebration of the upper crust of society and was in a hurry to get his business done and get back to his work. This was the busy season for ice harvesters.

Later that day something very strange happened. The weather took a very sudden, and drastic turn. True, even in summer there was a cool breeze in the evenings but the landscape was now covered in ice and snow. In Kristoff's opinion even more than a normal winter. This does not bode well for business...not to mention being just plain freaky.

As he rode along he saw the last thing he would ever have expected. A young girl walking alone in all of this snow. She was wearing a tiara. A member of some royal family here for the festivities no doubt. He wasn't interested in becoming part of what ever would bring a royal out here.

"But Kristroff," he said in his Sven voice. "She needs your help. You can't leave her to freeze."

"Don't worry Sven we won't." He turned to intercept the girl.

As he approached her she called out. "Stay away. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"And I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help. Too cold out here to be walking around. You're not exactly dressed for it."

She was about to demand that he leave but there was something in his voice, his face. A kindness and strength that she had rarely seen. It was somewhat like her father but, although her father had loved her very much, she could tell that he was also just a little bit afraid of her.

This man showed no fear. And she did feel horribly lonely right now...more than she ever had. Maybe she shouldn't risk this mans safety like this but for once she gave her own needs some consideration.

"Could you just...take me away from Arendelle."

"Okay but there aren't many other towns around here."

"I know, that's the idea."

Kristoff gave her a puzzled look. "I'll take you where you want to go but I'm not going to let you get yourself killed."

She sighed, her first impulse was to keep her secret...But what secret, she thought as she remembered, everyone knows and soon it will spread. It would feel so good to get some things off her chest and this man seemed willing to listen. She got into his sled.

"I should introduce myself...Princess Elsa, or I guess now just Elsa."

The surprise on his face was clear. "An honor to meet you Princess. But shouldn't that be Queen now?"

"No, no I don't think so. Please just call me Elsa."

It wasn't his place to pry. Pabbie always told him that he must have very good manners because he's very large and can be intimidating when he doesn't mean to.

"Okay Elsa. My name is Kristoff Bjorgman. I'm one of the ice harvesters who work near Arendelle."

"Very good to meet you Mr. Bjorgman." As he responded he was able to look her in the eye for the first time. He was taken aback by her beauty, but of course kept his proper demeanor...or at least he hoped he did.

"The pleasure is all mine, and just call me Kristoff."

She laughed lightly. _Her laugh is music._ The ice harvester thought.

"So, what's a Queen like you doing in a place like this? You're going to freeze out here."

His sense of humor was refreshing. Today she'd laughed more then she had in years. First during Anna's dance with the Duke and now at the simple humor of this commoner.

 _Guess I might as well tell him._ She thought to herself. "I'm in no danger of freezing." she hesitated a moment. "You see, I created this." She gestured to the snow around them.

Kristoff was intrigued now. "How's that?"

Elsa took off one of her gloves and held her hand palm up. She then shot a mini snow flurry up over their heads. She explained. "I've always had the power to create ice and snow...but not very good control of it.

If we can be on our way I'll tell you all about it."

They left heading for the north mountain as Elsa told him her story.

"So your parents took you to the valley of living rocks."

"Yes, Anna was saved but, we lost a lot that day."

"Wait a minute...it was you."

She turned to him with a puzzled look.

"I think I was there when that happened."

NOW he had her interest. He continued. "I was just a little kid. I saw two riders, riding as fast as they could from Arendelle. One left a trail of ice behind.

I watched from behind a rock as they got off their horses and called for help...Then the rocks changed themselves to people. They did some magic and told the girl things like her power held great beauty and great danger and, that **fear** **will be your enemy**." Elsa repeated the last lines with him.

"Yes Kristoff, that was me. I didn't see you there though."

"I was hidden behind one of the rocks...It, or I guess I should say she, adopted me."

"So do you remember about my powers?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do." Then he suggested, "If you're having problems with your powers maybe we should go see the trolls. Pabbie might be able to help."

Her first impulse was to reject the idea. All of her problems started the last time she'd seen them...But no it didn't. They started with her.

"Okay Kristoff, lets give it a try."

They turned to head toward the valley of living rock as Elsa continued to tell her story.

"So Pabbie told you to stay away from people?"

"Well no. My father was afraid people would find out and be afraid of me, and people hate what they fear...and sometimes they'll try to destroy it."

"Sounds like he really didn't know what to do. You staying locked up kept everyone safe but didn't fix the problem."

"Yeah, that's kind of what I think now that I look back on it.

Anyway everything went out of control at my coronation."

"Want ta talk about it?"

She did, she really did. And this handsome stranger was making it easy. "Well it happened when my sister asked me to give my blessings to her marriage to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles"

"I take it you don't think much of Prince Hans."

"I don't even know him. And neither does she. They had just met earlier that day."

Kristoff gave her an astonished look. "She wanted to marry someone she just met. Wow, didn't her parents ever tell her to be careful about strangers?"

Elsa laughed. "That's just about what I said to her. I wouldn't bless the marriage. At least not until they'd had time to get to know each other.

Well we both got angry. She ripped my glove off and I lost control...not just emotionally but my powers. Everyone saw it. The Duke of Wesselton denounced me as a witch."

"Oh that's ridiculous." Kristoff said.

Elsa smiled and continued. "Well everyone was in shock and I was afraid, either that they'd come after me or that I'd have to hurt someone protecting myself...I don't know which would be worse."

In a quite tone she added. "So I ran. And that's about where you came in."

"Well I think my family will be able to help. We should be there in a few minutes." They continued to talk as they approached the valley.

Miles away Princess Anna and her self appointed protector had just entered Oaken's Trading Post.


End file.
